Ace in the Hole/Dialogues
Take care of the killer now! Angel Pearson: Jack Prescott, you're under arrest for the brutal torture and murder of Michael "Ace" Rosendale! Jack Prescott: Is that so? Well, I don't see any evidence that proves your little statement, Officer. Angel Pearson: Oh, but we do have evidence, Jack! You tossed a coin to determine Ace's fate and when it landed on death, you fulfilled it! You sick man! Jack Prescott: I'm sick?! You guys are with your baseless accusations! Angel Pearson: We found your lucky playing cards in Ace's briefcase in the Atlantis Trinket Casino! His lucky ones were the Queen of Hearts and King of Spades, not the Seven of Diamonds and Two of Clubs! Jack Prescott: Oh, come on-- Angel Pearson: We're not finished yet. You tried to cover up that oil stain you got there after you spilled some on yourself. Possibly after the murder, I presume? Angel Pearson: Then there's the skin you took from Ace which had fibers from that bright suit you're wearing! Plus, the kitchen knife you used had some of your DNA on it! Jack Prescott: Okay, FINE! I see you've been doing your homework, ! Jack Prescott: I DID kill Ace but I had a good reason to! That guy was nothing but a lowlife cheater! He thinks he can just cheat his way through life but no, that's not how it works! Jack Prescott: When Ace caught me cheating one night, he blackmailed me in exchange for sexual favors! I CAN'T stand white people and homosexuals but if you're both, I'll be sure to wipe off that scum OFF THE EARTH! Angel Pearson: Whoa, hold on there, Jack! How can you be racist towards your own kind? Jack Prescott: Do you think I enjoy living inside my own skin?! I DON'T! The sight of you, Officer Pearson, makes me SICK! Hell, I'm gay myself so that's a double whammy! Since Ace was both of those... things, I figured he shouldn't live inside his own skin! Jack Prescott: So I got Ace drunk a few hours ago then took him to the graveyard where I cornered him and stabbed him to make sure he wouldn't escape! Jack Prescott: From there, you know the rest... Angel Pearson: You're a psycho, Jack! You're going to have to explain all this to the Honorable King in court... In the Clearford court... Honorable King: I just got back from yoga class so I don't even want to hear anything about the yoga pants I'm wearing! Anyways, Jack Prescott, you stand on trial for the flaying of Michael "Ace" Rosendale... Honorable King: "Ace"? And the guy was a poker player? That's a cool nickname right there! What should mine be? Let's see, I'm basically royalty and I already have two royal names... Hmm, how about "Magnus"? Jack Prescott: Your Honor...? Yes, I killed Ace because of-- Honorable King: Because of him being a white and a homosexual... I'm reading this here, yes I can read! And you seem to harbor a hatred toward people of your own kind... what kind of person are you to do that? If I hated old people, like myself, that's a bit self-neglectful, isn't it? Jack Prescott: I can't stand people like me! I'm not comfortable inside my own skin so I thought I might as well kill those who ARE comfortable! Jack Prescott: I wanted to eat the flesh I flayed off of Ace but I knew I would give myself away... Honorable King: You don't want to eat human flesh, trust me! It tastes NOTHING like chicken! Honorable King: See, I was kidnapped by these masked man and they forced me to eat human flesh to reveal my-- Honorable King: Ahem, yes... sorry... getting TOO sidetracked! For the murder of Ace Rosendale, you are hereby sentenced to 25 years in prison with no parole possibility! Jack Prescott: Awesome! Thank you, Your Honor! Now I can kill all the white and gay men at the prison!!! Hahahahahaha! Honorable King: Sorry to burst your bubble but you're not going to a prison where you might endanger other lives... instead, you're going to solitary confinement. Honorable King: Please, enjoy your stay while you're there! Court adjourned! Psst... hey, , do I look good in these yoga pants?